Bull Has Your Back
by Kayden Pause
Summary: Bull x Male Elf Inquisitor The Bull always protects the Inquisitor... but what does the Inquisitor give him back? A full view of his private bath. The Inquisitor just doesn't know that part. Rated M for a reason. Possible One Shot.


**Bull has your back. **

**Pairing: The Iron Bull x My Male Elf Inquisitor, who will be named Thane. **

**Rating: M. Defiantly M. **

**I kinda got this inspiration by watching the kiss scene between Bull and my Inquisitor… why? You'll see. **

**Also, should I expand on this? Maybe make this more than a one-shot? Let me know in a review.**

When the Inquisition got to Skyhold, the only thought on everyone's mind, including Bull's, was the thought of everyone being safe and the beginning of a new chapter. The mages using their magic to help rebuild in the wake of everything… Skyhold truly was a dump. But it had plenty of potential, like most of his Chargers. And he knew this team could certainly do as he did, and make Skyhold a wonderous fortress to hold up in.

But that was hardly what preoccupied him at this moment… currently his thoughts were on the Inquisitor. The dark skinned elf with the way his hips swayed ever so slightly as he walked of his soft black hair or those piercing blue eyes… maybe it was magic he used to make himself look so… beautiful. He knew the former Keeper-in-training knew a lot about Dalish History (Something he and Solas never shut up about while traveling together) so it may not be unlikely. Not that Bull minded… there wasn't a scar on his body.

He was preoccupied, certainly with the Inquisitor… but more importantly… his 'private' quarters. No one questioned why Bull chose the room he did. It was a bit messy but he cleaned it up well (Or… well enough) No one realized that the window to this room always had a perfect view of the Inquisitors private chambers… and private bath. A small pool made with gray stone and wood and adorned with glowing Deep Mushrooms that applied a mysterious aura to the bath. It was amazing… something the Inquisitor could never thank Josephine enough for.

That was part of his charm… he didn't think himself better than others… he just was a creature of habit and appreciation for the finer things and honestly, who could blame him for developing these proclivities? He was saving the world from imminent destruction, so the least anyone could do for him was give him a private bath area.

That was why Bull knew about his flawless skin. He hadn't intended to see the sight but he did. He was busy patrolling the ramparts when he discovered the rooming area. People were still sleeping in tents, on cots and anywhere really. Between building, beds were the last thing on peoples minds. He opened the door, pleasantly surprised to see the bed standing (And Nothing else) and decided it would work well enough for the moment…

Until he looked outside the window and saw the Inquisitor… his bath just installed that day. Bull couldn't see much of it but… he was able to see the elf's back… smooth as a baby and a light mocha in color… his medium length hair just cascading over his cheeks and the nape of his neck as he stepped into the water, moving it slightly before conjuring a few balls of fire and suddenly dashing them across the waves and creating a heavy steam… he saw the Inquisitor's hands and shoulders relax before he sank into the water to wash.

It would have been a lie to say that wasn't astoundingly erotic. Usually he ignored magic but the way it so easily came to him made it incredible, the orange light casting shadows on his skin, which was shining with the water. He usually liked red-heads… but his soft silky hair was black as coal and suited him well.

He was defiantly attracted to men as he was to women. He didn't normally care who he bumped uglies with as long as he got his dick wet. Some tried to take the big Ox man but he quickly shut them down. He provided a chance to let go of their troubles… to forget their worries and let someone else be the boss… but usually he found women were more interested in that than men were… usually men were all about having power in the bedroom.

But was the Inquisitor in that category… countless lives depended on him, and it seems every decision he makes will change lives… even small ones. He just freed mages and helped seal a giant hole in the sky and that took some skill… and plenty of stamina. He could only imagine the amount of stress that poor man felt on his shoulders.

Bull had noticed his quiet flirts and cute glances from across the bar but he figured the poor elf didn't know what he was asking for, so he ignored the idea but now… watching the Inquisitor in such a way, he was defiantly pondering the possibility… maybe he would attempt a bit of flirting? See where it went from there… and he would certainly keep an eye on him in the evenings now.

After all, the Bull always has your back.

He took a look at his pants and, despite their looseness, were tented heavily. No use wasting a good thing, he figured, and he layed on the bed… imagining that elf's taught buttocks sliding over it.

Two weeks in and Bull still continued his routine of watching the Inquisitor and in that time he had discovered a few things about him… first was he was always willing to listen to him. Which was a good start.

It began at the tavern, when he began singing along with the bard women… singing the song she wrote about Sera, who loved listening to the two sing it… I think she just liked the idea that someone wrote a song just for her.

He had been sitting at the bar, Bull celebrating their victory over the Dragon in the Hinterlands. Poor Dorian and Varric had been hurt in the fight… nothing major but debilitating enough to send them to the Infirmary.

Anyway, the Bull caught his attention and called him over and offered him a drink of what he was having… with only slight hesitation, he drank and had his eyes bug out of his head.

"Maker, Bull, what is this stuff?" Thane asked, coughing heavily after its ingestion, the strong booze killing his throat… immediately settling into a burning pool in his stomach. The hulking Qunari pat him on the back, rubbing circles into it gently… comforting. A feeling that the Inquisitor didn't know he could exhibit.

"A celebration drink. Today we overcame the purest form of raw power in Thedas… beautiful and sad. Now, drink!" He said as the Inquisitor looked at the green liquid again and caught the Bull's eye… and he took a second drink, shaking his head as the liquid burned… just not as bad as the last time… Bull rubbed the circles in his back again… making the Inquisitor internally smile and flush a bit… though he could blame that on the alcohol.

"Sad? You almost sound like you pity them." Thane commented as the haze set in slightly. The Bull's hand remained a moment longer before he resumed nursing his own drink. The Qunari looked deep in thought for the first time… He was usually in thought, Ben-Hassrath training and all, but now… his brow furrowed as if he were trying to not say the wrong thing… not like he could… He and the Inquisitor were both laid back souls, even in the face of the Breach and Coryphishit.

"In the Qun, Dragons are described as, as I said, the most pure and raw form of uncontrolled rage and power and yet… we have to kill them. A necessary evil, I know but… to watch that power leave this world is… sad. It's beautiful, seeing the rage calm down into a pool of calm… at times, I believe Dragons fight so many things because they desire a challenger that will release them from the shackles of the rage that binds them."

Thane smiled, hand resting on the Bull's arm, "Bull… that was beautiful. You sound like a romantic at heart after all…" He said, noting the many provocative conversations he had with Dorian, Blackwall, Cassandra and… well everyone. Everyone excluding him, now that he thought about it. He never saw this side of Bull. No one did… he felt privledged.

The Iron Bull laughed, and pat his back, "Come on, enough mushy stuff. Drink, before we turn into pansies here." He said as he drained the mug. Thane sighed and lifted the mug, somehow managing the alcohol down his throat.

Three more weeks past and finally, He saw the Inquisitor in his entirety. They had just returned from saving some soldiers in the Fallow Mire… Bull loved it there. Nothing quite more satisfying then reminding the undead that they should stay dead… especially with the Ax Thane had crafted for him. He made it from the materials he recovered from the Dragon they had fought a few weeks prior.

He had named it Asala-Antaam. The Soul and Body. Deep and Sharp, as he described it. The fact that he had been so… intuitive to name it something in Qunari language was kind and insightful. Plus it was sharp and had a fire rune in it. No Complaints from him.

He had come back with Vivienne and Cole eager to get clean and go to bed. It was late but… the Inquisitor was certainly going to the bath. He always did when they got back from missions. Bull made his excuses of being tired and prepared to watch the Inquisitor yet again…

He felt like a huge pervert, watching the elf bathe the way he did… but it was still incredibly erotic as well. The thrill of being watched when you think you're alone but he still couldn't help the feelings of guilt of watching without permission… and the feelings of frustration he felt from the Inquisitor not giving him a big enough hint. Bull was a direct person… usually. But he had to feel as though they would want it first… The Inquisitor is kind and touching and defiantly a hugger… but not solely with him. He hugged everyone differently… However they needed the comfort… unlike Cole, he always knew what people needed right away (But he was getting better at it).

For Cassandra, it was always a friendly shoulder hug. One Arm. For Sera, it was always usually when they were dancing in the tavern. For Solas, he would always ask permission in elven and then it was just a comforting pat on the back. For himself, Thane would reach up and hug his neck and bury his head into his 'pillowey man bosoms.' Before giving him that sweet smile he gave everyone.

Either way, the hints were not strong enough… and he would know. He was trained to do it.

However, tonight, he looked to the bath area… the window open and giving him a perfect view as always… and there stood the Inquisitor, standing in his robe, which was thin and green. Elfy, as Sera described it. However… tonight seemed different. He was… hesitant. His shoulders shook slightly as he reached for the hem of his robe before looking around…

And then it came off and Bull could feel his arousal jump in an instant… He saw Thane standing there in all his glory… the firm taut back… and his buttocks, as round and smooth as he imagined. His body really was flawless. Nothing was wrong with it (Aside from the glowing mark on his hand)

Then he saw why the Inquisitor was so hesitant.

The Inquisitor was hard. Hand shaky as it reached to wrap around the shaft and pump… his cheeks beset with a blush as he began working himself slowly, hand pinching at his nipple as he visibly moaned, mouth agape as he gaped at his predicament… His head was thrown back as sweat pooled on his skin, his hand moving at an alarming speed as his hand slowly drifted to his crotch and…

Bull swore he had an orgasm that moment. Thane reached for his entrance, likely tight and twitching, and he began to push inside himself, fingers dancing in the heat of his body. His hand picked up pace and not even moments later, the great Inquisitor had an orgasm that made closing rifts look easy…

Spent, the Inquisitor sunk into the water, breathing heavily it seemed.

So… he was defiantly shy and submissive, if that display showed him anything… he knew that if the Inquisitor asked, resistance was futile for The Iron Bull… he wouldn't be able to let the Inquisitor leave… unless he asked for it sincerely.

He walked to his bed, ready to care for himself properly for the night before he passed out…

Tal-Vashoth. He couldn't believe it… the words rang in his ears so heavily as he considered this fact… The Inquisitor practically ready to unleash elemental hell on the Vinatori preparing to attack his men, but he told Bull to call the retreat.

Thane understood him so well, maybe not Qunari politics but he understood him. He knew Bull would rather be Tal-Vashoth than lose his men. Krem and the others were more important to him than the Qun, and it only took one difficult choice for him to realize that. One the Inquistor made… and one he was not sure he was happy about.

Krem had pat his back, the ex-Tevivter happy to see his boss cared for him and the rest of the chargers more than his own heritage… he supposed it made the two more on level… they were both exiles, as it were.

Krem didn't say much before retiring to his quarters excluding, "The Inquisitor is a damn good man… for a mage. A bit dumb for throwing away an alliance with the biggest military in Thedas but a good man."

Krem was more right than he realized… But Bull was hardly ready to deal with that… He had to prepare. He knew the Qun would make a useless attempt on his life just to make it final… Using the Sar-Qumeck, most likely. He would prepare for any contingency… but he had to take some antidote so that way the poison wouldn't kill him right away.

"Bull?" Thane said as he opened the door to his quarters. Bull mentally cursed as the elf poked his head into his room while he was deep in thought. Bull grunted and drank the antidote, "What?" he asked as the Inquisitor shut the door. "I've been worried about you… you haven't said much since we got back and… I don't want you to be mad at me. I should have let you make the call but…"

Bull stood up, towering over the elf by at least 2 feet… walking over to the elf and patting his shoulder, "Listen, Thane… I'm not mad. I'm impressed that you made the call to save my men over an alliance with the Qunari… my title means nothing to me without my men and today I realized that… So don't think I hate you… I could never hate you for doing what I was afraid to do. In my tongue, I would likely call you 'Basalit-An.'" He said.

Thane's warm hands hugged him and Bull hugged him back. "What does that mean, Bull? Can you tell me?"

"It means someone outside the Qun who is worthy of all respect due to them." He said as a sudden chill hit the air. "Hey, boss… come with me. I want to take a walk…"

The duo walked along the ramparts for a few moments… silently taking in the cool air up in the mountains… but Bull was anything but comfortable, despite being in his most desired company. The elf talked animatedly about his clan, which he left behind happily… and Bull attempted to listen but he was watching… ready for that sense of foreboding to go away…

He knew he had seen the bastards enter the place, giving him a shifty gaze as if taking his soul in…

Then it came, a knife flying from a scout who began shouting as Thane suddenly let loose with a volley of fire, killing the first assassin.

"Ebost issala! Ashkost kata!" he cried as Bull simply chucked him over the side and ripped the knife out and called out, "Yeah yeah, my soul is dust… and yours is all over the ground out there." He said as he was immediately set upon by Thane, who was inspecting the wound and running his glowing hands all over it, trying to heal it with magic.

"Oh Maker Bull, what if they used poison or something?" He said, "What was that about?!" He cried as he began sewing the wound with his magic. The Bull chuckled at the Inquisitor fussing over him like this.

"Oh trust me, they defiantly used poison… lucky for you I just got to drink the antidote before you got here… I was prepared for this. The Qunari wanted to make my exile official. And before you ask, no, there won't be any future attacks. If they wanted me dead, they wouldn't have just sent 2 guys to fight me."

Bull looked at the elf, hands slowly draping over the wound, "I'm glad I brought you as back up…" He said as Thane looked up at him, momentarily distracted from his healing. The Bull nearly gasped at the intensity of his sweet eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, not only did you help me slay them but… I like your company you know. You're a true… friend to me, Thane." He said with some difficulty as the Inquisitor looked down again, face set in a sad frown.

"Is something wrong?" Bull asked as the magic died and Thane pulled away, quiet as he could manage.

The dark haired elf hesitated before looking back at the large Qunari. His blue eyes were shining in the light, sad. More heartbreaking than any sight Bull had seen… and he had seen children killed. He bit his lip before he nodded at the Inquisitor to continue.

"Does… do we only have to be friends, Bull?" He asked with a soft voice as silence fell between the two. Thane looked frozen and scarred to be there… he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He turned on his heel but was stopped by a firm grip around his waist.

He groaned as Bull pulled him against him, his voice nearly a growl as he said, "Is that what you want?" He asked as the Inquisitor shuddered against him.

"N-no… I want… more with you…" He said with honesty as the Bull turned his head to regard those sweet and slightly fearful eyes.

"B-bull?" he whispered.

"Kadan…" He then caught the Inquisitors lips, appreciative of the needy moan he was suddenly letting out. His lips were as soft as the rest of him… like he had hoped.

Bull didn't waste time before he was hauling the Inquisitor back to his room… wanting to continue their little adventure. He kicked his door open and sat the Inquisitor in the room before resuming their kiss, pressing him to the wall before he began biting at his neck and reveling in the throaty moans he was openly vocalizing.

"Bull!" he cried as the Ox Man's hand suddenly gripped and spanked his firm buttocks. The Inquisitor moaned as his pants were yanked down, bottom exposed to the open air. "Naughty…" He sat back on the bed, pulling the bottomless elf onto his lap, being sure to set him on his bulge, which the Inquisitor unintentionally ground into as he sat down.

"You need a punishment…" He said as he caught the Inquisitor's lips yet again and his hand belted his lover's bottom. Bruised and red, the Inquisitor was nearly howling when Bull stopped, tender hands squishing before the Inquisitor leaned forward to set the Bull back…

His lithe and shakey hands began fooling with the clasp of his pants, yanking them off and exposing him.

"Dear Maker…" he said as the Iron Bull was exposed… It was as big as expected.. He gulped in anticipation… this was going to be heavy. But he decided to play a bit on his own… his tongue darted out and licked the head… he had heard of this before but really looked into it. But Bulls hand tangled in his hair, so he figured he must be doing something right.

"It's good Kadan… I've wanted this for… a while…" He said as Thane suddenly attempted sucking him… managing his mouth around the swollen head as he bobbed on it slowly… He moaned and continued working.

Bull knew he wouldn't last at this rate… he had actually denied himself sex with others because he desired the Inquisitor so much… He felt his heat pool in his stomach before his orgasm but his voice failed…

The first gush surprised the Inquisitor, gasping as his mouth was filled with Bull's seed… He pulled off before being pelted with the rest of the Bull's orgasm.

The Bull took a moment to catch his breath as his sex induced high rode out… He moaned a bit as he looked down at Thane, dark skin covered in white, swallowing Bull's seed before he laid his head on the Bull's stomach. Bull rubbed his ears and head… "Kadan… I hope you know that was only round one…"

"I know… I was hoping for that…" He said as he kissed Bull's stomach.

Bull pulled him up and helped clean off his face and to kiss him more… The two sat in silence as they regained their stamina… kissing to regain their vigor… but before the games could resume, Bull spoke

"Kadan… My heart… I'm so glad I finally got to have you like this."

Then Thane kissed his nose, a sweet look upon his face, "Just like I was… when I found out you chose this room."

**My First Dragon Age Inquisition Story! I know it's brief but did you like it? Should I make it longer? Should I write moar? **

**Tell me in a review**


End file.
